


APROPOS OF NOTHING

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked Disasteriffic Kaz to give me some challenge words. Clearly, the woman is a sadist. She gave me ridiculous, incendiary, geriatric, diligent, apropos and inconsolable. You gotta see this to believe it. All six challenge words included in just one hundred word drabble. Kaz is a sadist and I'm definitely insane.</p><p>SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN</p>
            </blockquote>





	APROPOS OF NOTHING

"This is freaking ridiculous!" Sam said furiously.

"Chill, Sam," Dean said, cool as the proverbial cucumber. "No need to flip out. You've done your due diligence. It'll work out."

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam slammed his hand down on the desk. "If this doesn't work, you're gonna spend the rest of your short freaking life on a geriatric ward!" Tears of rage filled his eyes.

Dean patted his arm awkwardly. "Come on, it'll be okay."

Inconsolable, Sam pulled away. "No, it won't. Incendiary doesn't mean okay. When that thing blows it's gonna take the rest of your life with it!"


End file.
